Independence Day 3: Republic Federation Empire
by SithDan
Summary: 110 years have passed sense the Terra Solar system wars have concluded with the Skotadi Imperial Empire. the humans of Earth having proposed and have entered into the Galactic Community.
1. Republic Federation Empire and progress

_**Please Note all characters and rights of the Independence day Franchise belong to Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin. Please note that this Independence Day story is My own and I used some of the character names from the Independence day Franchise.**_

The Republic Federation Empire and Progress

the date is now September 22, 2150, 110 years sense the U.E.R. wars with the Skotadian Imperial Empire. over the past century the U.E.R. has gone thought some changes; they U.E.R. scientists and engineers have Designed New warships and invented New Technology. the U.E.R. has colonized or Terraformed over 26 other star system planets spread across a broad 1,400 light year territory perimeter toward the northwest and southwest part of the Milky Way to not head to the Northeast and southeast part of the Milky Way Galaxy to not start an Interstellar war with Skotadian Imperial Empire.

as of Mid March of 2088 the U.E.R. quickly began to adventure outside their home star system to colonize or terraform other star systems they decided to set up Mankind's 1st Interstellar government to help maintain order and peace in 13 star systems that they have Colonized or are terraforming spread across a broad 700 light years territory Perimeter that they now have explored. the U.E.R. decided to by reformed and Reorganized into Mankind's 1st interstellar Government called the Republic Federation Empire or R.F.E. for short.

the R.F.E. was Similar to the old U.E.R. government system but with a Few differences. the R.F.E. would have a copy of the U.E.R. Constitution to have a Basic Foundation. 1st instead of having 2 main houses of government the U.E.R would have one Main Governing body called the R.F.E. senate that would have 49 Senators(3 to 4 Senators to Represent each Star system equally) to Represent of all Star systems. the R.F.E. Senate would to due the incredible long an complex decisions that would effect the Future or their Interstellar government like New Interstellar Laws to keep the peace or to regulate their Interstellar taxes rates to get income to keep their interstellar government proposing, the organization the supply of the R.F.E. Natural Resources, to determine How large the R.F.E. Military forces would in time of Peace and in it's time of War.

2nd they R.F.E. knew that with their Colonization fleet would continue to expansion and set up new Colonies that later on their New Colonies and star systems under their protect reach a servant population size and wanted some since of Independent and to have their own Planetary Government and Economy in the R.F.E. The R.F.E. to said to all their colonization fleets and star systems control their control or Protect that went their Planetary Population reaches over 25 million people as citizens in the R.F.E. Galactic territory under their Protection they have the option to become a R.F.E. State with 3 to 4 senators to represent them in the R.F.E. Galactic Government.

3rd the R.F.E. would a small governing council made of 15 Members(Included the Emperor of the R.F.E.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the R.F.E., like if the R.F.E. was suddenly attack by an Alien Race that might try to destroy them, their way of life and take their Galactic Governments Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

In July of 2088 the U.E.R. decided to dramatically expanse the T.G.F.C. by reformer them into Mankind's first: Federation Imperial Navy or the F.I.N. for short. the R.F.E. Decided to transfer 75% of all of the R.F.E. Military Resources and Production facilities to the F.I.N. to have them have the ability produce their Galactic Warships to defend their home world or solar system or another solar systems that they might colonize. the F.I.N. Section was found by the Military Officers and personal of the T.G.R.C. a few of the New Officers Included the F.I.N. Commanding Fleet Admiral, Admiral Abraham Wright of all F.I.N. forces, General of all F.I.N. Air and ground forces, General Steven Hiller, Admiral chief of F.I.N. operations, Admiral Alex Jacob, Lt. General Mitsu Mutsuko, Major General Dylan Hiller and Brigadier General Ibbie Macario.

the F.I.N. has a Galactic Fleet made up over 2,195 of the Latest 4th generation Interstellar ships: 335 X-212D's, 1,007 of the R-936D's, 159 of the TW-425D's, 146 of the UR-145D's, 174 of the SY-825D's, 196 of the YP-912D's, 94 of the GR-245D's, 84 of the QT-183D's and 420 JB-695C's along with over 123,075 T-Rex-306D fighter spacecraft interceptors and 58,500 Velo-201D bombers. the F.I.N. has a Planetary fighter force made of over 45,000 T-Rex-306D fighter spacecraft interceptors and 15,000 Velo-201D Bombers to defense Earth from any Human or Interstellar threat.

the F.I.N. has 480 Planetary Ship-to-ship laser Cannons and 2,400 Planetary missile silos across the planet to defend the planet from a Massive Alien fleet that might try to attack their home world: Earth. the F.I.N. has a defensive fleet above Earth under the Command of Vice Admiral, Admiral Jesse Whitmore; the Defensive fleet is made up of 28 of the X-212D's, 84 R-936D, 14 of the TW-425D's, 16 of the UR-145D's, 12 of the SY-825D's, 14 of the YP-912D's, 5 of the GR-245D's and 7 of the QT-183D's along with over 35,285 T-Rex-306D fighter spacecraft interceptors and 16,875 Velo-201D Bombers.

the F.I.N. has a ground force have 46.266 million troops, 462,667 advance tanks and 231,333 artillery Pieces along with the most advance Firearms their I.R.D.P. facilities can Produce to protect their interstellar Territory. Each Colonized Planet has 120 Planetary ship-to-ship laser cannons and 600 Planetary missile Silos and over 150,000 Advance Anti-spacecraft Laser turret defenses and 3,800 advance Mobile missile Launchers to launch advance missiles to protect the their Planet Civilization and city's from human or Interstellar Spacecraft that might try to attack any of their Planets.

the F.I.N. has 13 defensive fleets in their Interstellar Territory under the Command of Admiral Chief of F.I.N. operations, Admiral Jessica Alexandra. each of the Defensive fleets are made up of over 23 to 24 of the X-212D's, 71 R-936D, 12 of the TW-425D's, 10 of the UR-145D's, 12 of the SY-825D's, 14 of the YP-912D's, 7 of the GR-245D's and 6 of the QT-183D's along with over 15,095 T-Rex-306D fighter spacecraft interceptors and 6,750 Velo-201D Bombers.

as of Late January 2090, the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have final being able to design and create their 1st generation Quantum computer holographic technology. they create to versions one packet size Quantum Computer Holographic Technology for the R.F.E. Public to use and a Massive version for the R.F.E. military to use on a massive scale to create holographic simulations for the F.I.N. to use in war games. the holograms the 1st generation computer Holography technology were complex like it could project a 3d image of the human body and show the layers of the human like the skin, organs, and skeleton is detail. however there was a down side the 1st generation Quantum computer holographic technology Imaging Matrix was last about 36 hours before it burned out without a cool down time. they give the 1st generation Quantum Computer holographic Technology to the R.F.E. government to begin massive produce the 1st Generation Quantum Computer holographic Technology to the Public and for their Military to use.

* * *

in the Mid August 2136, the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have designed the 5th generation Colonization class ship Called the Diego de Almagro class or the JB-695E to use in transporting Massive Amounts of Colonists to seed other planets or Star systems for mankind inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system. they said that it would take 48.80 years to have a JB-695E constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a JB-695E ready for service. the JB-695E is 33,535.766 meters in length, 11,598.960 meters in width and 810 meters in height/depth. the JB-695E would have a crew of 24,671 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry up to 50,817 Passengers to other planets of Star systems to Colonize. the JB-695E is powered by 13 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the JB-695E has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew and passengers. the JB-695E defenses were an R.F.E. Capital shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 4,582 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

The JB-695E would have 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 116 Capital Sub-light Engines and 6,871 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the JB-695E Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 540 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the ship inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. The JB-695E has 3 massive and a small spacecraft hangers that can carry 454 T-Rex-306F fighter spacecraft interceptors and 58 scout ships to defend the ship from an enemy attack. they give the Diego de Almagro Class or the JB-695E Prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin mass production 5th generation colonization ships to colonize other planets in their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In mid October of 2141, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their 7th generation Capital ship shield generation technology. they said in theory that the 7th generation Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft 25% stronger than the 6th generation capital ship shield generation technology to take 49 Capital ship-to-ship laser cannon hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing 6th generation ship-to-ship laser cannon 33 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 67.34% and still could more of a pounding. they give the 7th generation Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin producing the 2nd generation Advance Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Skotadian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

In late January of 2142, the R.F.E. Scientists and engineers have designed the 7th generation interstellar Scout ships and cargo ships called the Saint Paul Scout ship or the X-212G Class and the Orion Class cargo ship or the R-936G class. they said that it would take 1.17 months to have a X-212G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have X-212G ready for service. The X-212G is a lot larger than it's Previous class, the X-212G is 838.7533 meters in length, 125.7839 meters in width and 66 meters in height/depth. the X-212G would have a crew of 571 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 1,140 passengers. the X-212G is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

the X-212G has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the X-212G defenses were the latest R.F.E. Capital shield generator to generate powerful shields and 100 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the X-212G armaments: 63 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The X-212G would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 272 thrusters (to move the X-212G Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 19 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship inside a planets atmosphere, and 3rd the latest Warp dive. they give the Saint Paul class or the X-212G Prototype to begin mass production X-212G's scout ships to defend against any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threat like the Skotadian capital ships or from other interstellar threat.

the Orion Class cargo ship or R-936G would be the 7th generation Interstellar Cargo ship. they said that it would Nearly take 3.957 years to have a R-936G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a R-936F ready for service. The R-936G larger than it Previous class, the R-936G is 2,944.3051 meters in length, 125.812 meters in width and 165.33 meters in height/depth. the R-936G would have a crew of 1,514 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 378,473 tons of cargo. the R-936G is powered by 3 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. the R-936G has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the R-936G defenses were the latest R.F.E. Capital shield generator to generate powerful shields and 302 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The R-936G would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 8 Capital Sub-light Engines and 418 thrusters (to move the R-936G Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 34 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. they give the Orion class or the R-936G cargo ship Prototype to begin mass production 7th generation cargo ships to go along with X-212G Scout ships in set up Military Bases or to set up Colonies on other planet.

In mid February of 2144, the R.F.E. Scientists and engineers have designed their 7th Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor called the T-Rex-306G Fighter interceptor. The T-Rex-306G is a little larger than the T-Rex-306F fighter spacecraft Interceptor class, it is 38.434 meters in length, 27.225 meters in width and 5.875 meters in height. the T-Rex-306G would have 2 pilots to operation the fighter(a Pilot and co-pilot). the T-Rex-306F is powered by 2 Miniature fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology. the T-Rex-306G armaments were 4 Miniature anti-spacecraft laser turrets, 16 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 7 traditional Air-to-Air Missile (to use in Planetary battles) and 7 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles(to use in Planetary battles). The T-Rex-306G would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. the T-Rex-306G would have 21 Maneuvering Thrusters(6 to 7 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right,left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to do space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the T-Rex-306G Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the T-Rex-306G Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to replace the T-Rex-306F to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

In late May of the same year the R.F.E. Scientists and engineers have design their 7th Generation Interstellar Bomber called the Velo-201G Bomber. The Velo-201G is a little larger the Velo-201F Bomber, it is 95.8414 meters in length, 35.811 meters in width and 15.851 meters in height. the Velo-201G would have crew of 4 to operation the Velo-201G(pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the Velo-201G is powered by 2 Miniature fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology. the Velo-201G armaments be 16 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 7 traditional Air-to-Air Missiles (to use in Planetary battles), 7 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles (to use in Planetary battles) and 20 Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the Velo-201G defenses would be the latest Fighter-spacecraft shield generator to generation defensive shields to protect it from enemy fire. The Velo-201G would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. the Velo-201G would have 23 Maneuvering Thrusters(7 to 8 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right,left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the Velo-201G Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the 6th Generation Interstellar bomber to replace the Velo-201F to attack any Human Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

in Early August of 2143, the R.F.E. Scientists and engineers have designed 7th generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system. they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can were powerful enough to drain the protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft with 7th generation shield generation technology by 2.66% for every shot. they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 30 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 79.8% and still could take more of a pounding. (if a 2nd generation capital ship shield generation was firing on with a 7th generation capital ship-to-ship cannon each shot would drain the shield strength by 10.33%). they give the 7th generation Capital ship-to-ship laser Cannon Technology Prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military offensive Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Skotadian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

in Mid April of 2143, the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have designed the 8th generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the 8th fighter-Spacecraft Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around a object strong to take 25 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing a Anti-spacecraft turret 25 times to see if the shields would hold for 25 shots and it. they give the 8th generation Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology Prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin producing 8th generation Military Defense Advance fighter spacecraft Shield generation Technology to give their T-Rex 306F Fighter-spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201F bomber's a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar fight-spacecraft like the Skotadian Fighters.

In Late August of 2148, the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have developed their latest Generation warp dive technology called the Warp dive XI(11).they said in theory that their XI generation warp dive technology can warp space around a spacecraft 1024x's the speed of Light(meaning that it would take an interstellar spacecraft about 97.65625 years to travel across the Milky way galaxy) working around the E=MC2 equation to travel around the universe faster and their own terraforming technology. they tested the Warp dive by have a Volunteer X-212F scout ship and crew to test the Warp dive.

the Crew of a Scout ship: USS Columbus under the command of Captain Alex Hiller Volunteer to test the Warp dive XI. they installed the Warp dive technology into the X-212F scout ship and have the scout ship go to from the Terra Solar system to Terra Nova Star system(Gliese 581g system) by using the Warp dive technology to see if their theory was proofed. they went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Commander Daniel Marcos of the Scout ship put in the course of Terra Nova Star system and Activate the Warp dive XI.

7.219 days later the USS Columbus came out of sub-space and Lieutenant Daniel Marcos checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled 20.2 light years in 7.219 days. they contacted the R.F.E scientists and engineers and told that the warp dive XI worked. the USS Columbus return to Earth by using its warp dive XI and the R.F.E scientists and engineers gave the their warp dive XI prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar starships to have a Warp dive XI to travel around the universe.

* * *

In May of 2148 they have designed the 7th generation Patrol ship called the Zeus Class or the TW-425G, they said that it would take a little more than 10.45 years to have a TW-425G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a TW-425G ready for service. The TW-425G is a lot larger than the R.F.E. R-936G cargo ship class. the TW-425G is 7,690.429 meters in length, 1,538.025 meters in width and 266.73 meters in height/depth. the TW-425G would have a crew of 2,458 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the TW-425G is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems.

the TW-425G has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the TW-425G defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.138 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 1,024 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the TW-425G armaments: 75 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The TW-425G would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 14 Capital Sub-light Engines and 1,409 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the TW-425G Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 164 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest Warp dive. a medium sized spacecraft hanger that can carry 69 T-Rex-306G fighter spacecraft interceptors and 7 scout ship. they give the Trinity class Patrol ship or the TW-425G Prototype to begin mass production the TW-425G interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In October of the same year they have designed the 7th generation Interstellar Frigate called the Judgement class or the UR-145G, they said that it would take 25.53 years to have a UR-145G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a UR-145B ready for service. The UR-145G is larger than the R.F.E. TW-425G class. the UR-145G is 17,212.5 meters in length, 3,442.5 meters in width and 346.5 meters in height/depth. the UR-145G would have a crew of 11,364 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the UR-145G is powered by 18 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. the UR-145G has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the UR-145G defenses were an R.F.E. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.474 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 368 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the UR-145G armaments: 12 Capital ship-to-ship cannon and 224 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The UR-145G would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 47 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,407 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the TW-425G Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 117 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. a massive and small spacecraft hanger that can carry 176 T-Rex-306G fighter spacecraft interceptors and 23 scout ships. they give the Judgement class Frigate or the UR-145G Prototype to begin mass production the UR-145G interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

* * *

In mid January of 2149 they have designed the 7th generation destroyer called the Bohlale Malaika Class or the SY-825G, they said that it would take 31.07 years to have a SY-825G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a SY-825G ready for service. The SY-825G is larger than the R.F.E. UR-145G class. the SY-825G is 23,343.75 meters in length, 4,677.75 meters in width and 390.5 meters in height/depth. the SY-825G would have a crew of 24,912 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the SY-825G is powered by 28 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. the SY-825G has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the SY-825G defenses were an R.F.E. Capital ship shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.67 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 2,581 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

the SY-825G armaments: 28 ship-to-ship cannons and 300 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The SY-825G would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 84 Capital Sub-light Engines and 4,208 thrusters (to move the SY-825G Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 210 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. 2 Massive spacecraft hangers that can carry 280 T-Rex-306G fighter spacecraft interceptors and 42 scout ships. they give the Bohlale Malaika class destroyer or the SY-825G Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 2nd interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Early March of the same year they have designed the 7th generation Cruiser called the Abraham Marcos Class or the YP-912G, they said that it would take 34.74 years to have a YP-912G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a YP-912G ready for service. The YP-912G is larger than the R.F.E. SY-825G class. the YP-912G is 26,274.375 meters in length, 5,254.5 meters in width and 475.2 meters in height/depth. the YP-912G would have a crew of 31,557 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the YP-912G is powered by 28 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the YP-912G has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the YP-912G defenses were an R.F.E. Capital ship shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.877 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 3,435 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the YP-912G armaments: 42 ship-to-ship cannons and 400 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The YP-912G would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 84 Capital Sub-light Engines and 4,189 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the YP-912G Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 209 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. 2 Massive spacecraft hangers that can carry 280 T-Rex-306G fighter spacecraft interceptors and 42 scout ships. they give the Abraham Marcos Class Cruiser or the YP-912G Prototype to begin mass production the YP-912G interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In late may of the same year they have designed the 7th generation battleship called the Australia class or the GR-245G, they said that it would take 56.76 years to have a Australia class battleship or GR-245G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a GR-245G ready for service. The GR-245G is larger than the R.F.E. YP-912G class; the GR-245G is 42,646.712 meters in length, 8,529.3 meters in width and 712.8 meters in height/depth. The GR-245G would have a crew of 42,919 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the GR-245G is powered by 28 Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the GR-245G has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the GR-245G defenses were an R.F.E. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 5,622 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

the GR-245G armaments: 56 ship-to-ship cannon and 200 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The GR-245G would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 169 Capital Sub-light Engines and 8,432 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the GR-245 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 99 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. 3 Massive and a medium sized spacecraft hangers that can carry 492 T-Rex-306G fighter spacecraft interceptors and 70 scout ships. They give Australia Class Battleship or the GR-245G Prototype to begin mass production GR-245G interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Mid February of 2150 they have designed the 7th generation spacecraft carrier called the Boris Yeltsin spacecraft carrier class or the QT-183G, they said that it would take 45.66 years to have a QT-183G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a QT-183B ready for service. The QT-183G is larger than the U.E.R. GR-245G class; the QT-183G is 17,697.894 meters in length, 3,593.5788 meters in width and 712.8 meters in height/depth. the QT-183G would have a crew of 22,045 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the QT-183G is powered by 6 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the QT-183G has an Auxiliary bridge control, a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the QT-183G defenses were an R.F.E. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 2,257 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the QT-183B armaments: 6 single ship-to-ship cannon and 225 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The QT-183G would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 63 Capital Sub-light Engines and 3,722 maneuvering thrusters (to move the QT-183B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 303 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the ship inside a planets atmosphere, and 3rd the latest warp dive. the ship would have 26 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry 3,666 T-Rex-306G fighter spacecraft interceptors, 917 Velo-201G and 509 scout ships. they give the Boris Yeltsin spacecraft carrier Class or the QT-183G Prototype to begin mass production of the QT-183G interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

Between June of 2149 and May of 2150, with the Terraforming of Venus and Mars Completed with them becoming Self-Sustaining planets like Earth, the R.F.E. began a Massive Migration between the 3 inhabitable planets(Venus, Earth and Mars) in the Terra Solar system and the closer core star systems(there are 15 star systems between 13.8 light years and 42 light years away from the Terra Solar system, 1/3 of the star systems have habitable planets orbiting their star(s), the remaining Star systems with planets were either being terraformed or bypassed.) to the Terra solar System to give the people of Earth more Space to prosper on Earth.

By the Year 2149 the Population of Earth was reaching over 14.5 billion people living on the Planet and with the R.F.E. having Population control laws. By May of 2150 the R.F.E. was able to Migration between the Terra solar system planets (Venus, Earth and Mars) and the closer core star systems Meaning that each Core star system now has a population of 2.416 billion population people and still having room to prosper without the need of Population control Laws for a while.


	2. Peace with the Skotadi Imperial Empire

Peace with the Skotadi Imperial Empire

the year is now March 21, 2151 and the R.F.E. has Proposing and after over a century of Exploring and Expansion they have decided that it was time to try to make a Peace Treaty with the Skotadi Imperial Empire. the R.F.E. decided to sent R.F.E. Ambassador Jacob Smith along with a small diplomatic fleet made up of 2 X-212G's and a TW-425G as a escort to send them to the Skotadi home star system. they objectives were to make contact and begin the possible of formed a peace treaty with the Skotadians to possible coexist with their 2 species, possible trade agreements, and the possible to share scientific knowledge with each other. on March 22, 2151 at 3:00 P.M. they set course to the Skotadian home-world and would arrive on November 16, 2167 around 7:38 A.M.

 _Ambassador Jacob Smith Profile: Born on planet Stefanos II in the city New Peterburg on January 14, 2118 into a family of 4._ _In 2135 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the R.F.E. Galactic diplomatic_ _academy to become a R.F.E. ambassador to made peaceful contact with other alien Races or to negotiate peace treaty's. over the year he has become one of the R.F.E. skilled ambassadors by help solving internal disputes in the R.F.E. like with opening trade routes or to be able stop an Internal R.F.E. civil war to negotiate between their planets and Colonies by studying most of the key politicians and military personal of the R.F.E. government._

 _November 16, 2167 at 7:38 A.M._

as the R.F.E. fleet was just coming out of warp, Commander Jason Murphy(2nd in command of the R.F.E. Diplomatic fleet) said to Captain Alexander Williams(the Commanding officer of the USS Michaelson(X-212G) and of the rest of the R.F.E. diplomatic Fleet)"Captain Alexander Williams, sir, we are coming out warp just above the Skotadian home-world." Captain Alexander Williams " tell all ships to Raise shields bring all weapons systems on stand by, and enter orbit around the planet, and began taking surface scans of the Planet to survey it to see what's on the planet." Commander Jason Murphy" yes, sir." Captain Alexander Williams "and bring Ambassador Jacob Smith up here." Commander Jason Murphy "Right away Captain."

 _Commander Jason Murphy Profile: Born on February 20, 2126 on the Planet Terra Nova in the city of New Denmark into a family of 3. In 2143 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the F.I.N. academy and become R.F.E. Galactic Navy officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend the R.F.E. from any Interstellar threat either Human or Alien like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind or any other Alien Races that they have made Alliances with or having taken save refuge._

 _Captain Alexander Williams Profile: Born on Earth in the city Houston in the U.S. on June 25, 2120 into a family of 6. In 2137 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the R.I.N. academy and become R.F.E. galactic Navy officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to the R.F.E. from any Interstellar threat either Human or Alien like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind or any other Alien Races that they have made Allainces with or having taken save refuge._

15 minutes later...

Commander Jason Murphy "Captain, Sir owner Scanners scans are being reflected back at us, and we have a massive Skotadian destroyer coming toward us 600,000 meters and closing." Captain Alexander Williams "send a translated message into Skotadian, tell them that we're the representatives of Terran Republic Federation Empire coming in peace and don't want war and that we request an audience with their Leaders to discuss a possible peace treaty." Commander Jason Murphy "yes, Sir."

a few minutes later...

Commander Jason Murphy" Captain, we're received a worded transmission from the Skotadian Destroyer." Captain Alexander Williams "send it thought the Universal translator to have it translated right way." Commander Jason Murphy "Yes, Sir." (a few seconds later) Commander Jason Murphy " sir, the message is ready." both Captain Alexander William and Ambassador Jacob Smith "put it up on the view screen." Commander Jason Murphy "yes, Sirs."(the view screen.) "take your weapons systems off-line have your ambassadors ready to mean with owner Leaders to discuss a peace treaty, if you show any sign of aggression you will be eliminated understand."

Ambassador Jacob Smith to Captain Alexander Williams " send a message to the Skotadian saying that we will comply to them request." Captain Alexander Williams "yes, Sir." a few seconds Commander Jason Murphy "Captain, Ambassador Smith, we have been locked on by a tracking beam due we fire on the source." Ambassador Jacob Smith "no it seems that the Skotadian's plan to have the meeting on their Destroyer; Captain Alexander Williams just in case the Skotadian's pull something Devious on us I want a squadron of your best troops to protect us." Captain Alexander Williams "Yes, Ambassador."

a few minutes later...

as the Diplomatic fleet was just arrive inside one of the destroyers spacecraft hangers and touch down inside hanger 04. inside the X-212G Ambassador Jacob smith Captain Alexander Williams and other Military personal were preparing to make contact with the Skotiadian's. they opened the X-212G main door and began to walk into the skotadian ship. as they were walking around the hanger Ambassador Jacob smith saw a few Skotadian's walking up to them. the 2 groups meet and Ambassador Jacob Smith saw a Skotadian heading for him with no visible weapons.

Ambassador Jacob Smith "Captain Alexander William tell your men to don't any hostile movement, we don't want the Skotadian's to get the wrong idea." the Skotadian walked up to him and took out its hand to him which in in turn Ambassador out his hand and both of them shake hands. the Skotadian then raise it other hand and signal to ambassador by point to its head and then pointed Ambassador's head which in turn Ambassador Jacob smith though for a few seconds and remember reading old report from former U.S. president Thomas J. Whitmore about being attack telepathy by a Skotadian during the war of 1996. Ambassador Jacob smith to Captain Alexander William "Captain Alexander William we're about to begin negotiations telepathy don't do thing that would Jeopardize negotiations." Captain Alexander Williams " yes, Ambassador."

Ambassador Jacob smith nodded to the Skotidian waiting for a response confirming that he was ready. the Skotadian then reach out with its mind and made contact with Ambassador Jacob smith mind at first gently touch his mind and then slowly began to increase the strength of it touch to his mind and after a few seconds of contact said "Hello, I'm Skotadian Ambassador Filia(meaning Friendship in Greek) representing the Skotadi Imperial empire, as you can see I can communicate in your native language from learn your language from your memories." Ambassador Jacob Smith respond with his mind "Hello, I'm ambassador Jacob smith of the Republic Federation Empire."

they communicated with each other for the next few minutes talking about a negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. Captain Alexander William and other military personal agreed to communicate telepathy but Ambassadors Jacob smith and Filia agreed that she would not have any from her military advisors spy on their minds to search for military secrets as an act of good faith on the Skotadian part. after two weeks of negotiations on November 30, 2167 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called the Skotadian Imperial Empire and the Republic Federation Empire Treaty.

some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war. they agreed to allow the each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The R.F.E. would welcome any Skotadians that would migration to the R.F.E. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Skotadian's need to follow the R.F.E. Interstellar laws. the Skotadian and R.F.E. each agreed to have 2 ambassadors to represent each another Galactic Governments.


	3. First Contact

First Contact

the year is now November 27, 2167 and the R.F.E. is continuing to Explore and Expansion their Galactic Territory. on the outer reaches of the R.F.E. Territory Expansion A X-212H: U.S.S. Neo under the Command of Captain John Hiller was approaching the Kepler-298d Star system(about 1,545 light-years away to the Northwest from earth) to see if there are Inhabitable planets in the Habitable zone of star systems or if there are planets that can be terraformed into habitable planets for their Species to colonize. As they were Approaching Kepler-298d star system Captain John Hiller to his 2nd in command Daniel Murphy "Commander Murphy drop us out of warp a light year way from the star system to not be detected any possible inhabits of this star system and begin scanning for any communication signals or warp dive signers if the star system has any signs of intelligence life." Commander Daniel Murphy "Yes, sir."

 _Captain John Hiller Profile: Born on planet Terra Prime in the city New Sydney on April 14, 2129 into a family of 4. In 2146 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the R.F.E. Galactic Science academy to become a R.F.E. scientist to explore the Universe and discover the mystery's of the Universe. over the years he has become one of the R.F.E.'s best scientists proving many of Mankind's century's old scientific hypnotizes and theory's._

 _Commander Daniel Murphy Profile: Born on February 20, 2137 on the Planet Terra Nova in the city of New Denmark into a family of 3. In 2154 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the F.I.N. academy and become R.F.E. Galactic Navy officer to Protect others that can't Protect themselves and to defend the R.F.E. from any Interstellar threat either Human or Alien like the Skotadians that might try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind or any other Alien Races that they have made Alliances with or having taken save refuge._

 _In the begin as the R.F.E. began to explore outside their solar system that set up a policy of non-interference called the Primal directive. It stated that if a star system has a Primitive civilization that have developed and master basic Primitive Communicate technology them they would not made first contact and continue of their way to search for star systems with planets with no intelligence life forms to colonize; however if a star system has an Advance Civilization that has developed and mastered more advance Communicate technology like Advanced Sub-space communicate relay systems and Warp dive technology to travel around their Solar system faster or to began exploring outside their star system for alien life and made peaceful contact with them, then they would made first contact with the Spacefaring civilization._

As they began to scan Kepler-298d their scanners began to pick up Advance sub-space communications and Warp dive signers inside the system which meant that there is intelligence life inside Kepler-298d. their scanners showed then that there was an alien Spacecraft about 3/4 of a light year away from them and is heading toward them at Warp 7 and would intercept them in a little more than 4 days and 6 1/2 hours. as Commander Daniel Murphy continue his scans of Kepler-298d he then saw on their ships communicate relay that they were received a message from the alien spacecraft.

Commander Daniel Murphy to Captain John Hiller "Captain Hiller we're received an Audio message from the alien Spacecraft." Captain John Hiller "send thought the Universal translator to have the message translated and then let us hear their message on speaker and notify ambassador Alexandria Josef that we're being contacted and request her to come to the bridge." Commander Daniel Murphy "Yes, sir." after a few seconds Commander Daniel Murphy played the message "Unidentified alien spacecraft you have entered Kinich(Malayan meaning Sun) empire space please identify yourselves." Ambassador Alexandria Josef to Commander Daniel Murphy "Commander Murphy open a Channel to the Kinich spaceship." Commander Daniel Murphy "Yes, sir, channel open." Ambassador Alexandria Josef "I'm Ambassador Alexandria Josef of the Republic Federation Empire ship U.S.S. Neo. We meaning you no harm may we be granted to enter space to meet you in person."

 _Ambassador Alexandria Josef Profile: Born on Earth in the city Houston in the U.S. on July 22, 2120 into a family of 6. In 2137 after Graduating from High school she decided to Join the R.F.E Diplomatic academy and become R.F.E. Ambassador to Negotiate territorial Disputes between R.F.E. states or colonies to not let R.F.E. Colonies or states go to war with each other dragging the R.F.E. into a state of Civil war; to make Trade agreements between R.F.E. Colonies or states; to make peaceful contact with other space faring alien races._

 _a few minutes later..._

the Kinich Spaceship "Permission granted, we will Escort you to owner planet, however if you show any sign of aggression you'll be fired." Captain John Hiller "Understand." As the U.S.S. Neo approached the Kinich home-world they tried to do a detailed scan of the Kinichian* home-world surface to see what type of species the Kinichians were but their scans were deflect by the Kinich planetary defense grid that jammed all outside scans expect for their own. as they were approaching the Kinichian home-world Captain John Hiller and his bridge officers saw another Kinich starship coming to them which they thought might be the Kinichian Diplomatic Ship with thier Ambassador's to made contact with them.

As the Kinichian Diplomatic ship landed inside the U.S.S. Neo massive hanger#1, Ambassador Alexander Josef to Captain John Hiller "Captain Hiller I want the universal translator operational inside Hanger #1 before we go in, I want us to be able to understand each other in these First contact meeting." Captain John Hiller "Yes, Sir, Ambassador Josef." as they got ready for the meeting Captain John Hiller ordered for a squad of R.F.E. Marines as a security precaution incase the Kinichian Diplomatic party turned out to be hostile to them in their first contact meeting with them in Hanger#1. as they enter Hanger#1 they saw that the Kinichian Diplomatic party allow ready out of their ship talking to each other. they saw that the Kinichian Diplomatic followed the same precautions in the meeting for first contact as they did.

when they were only a few feet away, Ambassador Alexandria Josef to the Kinichian Diplomatic party "Hello, I'm ambassador Alexandria Josef of the Republic Federation Empire(she then shifted her right arm to her other Diplomatic members and introduced a few of them.), This is Captain John Hiller and Commander Daniel Murphy of the R.F.E. ship: U.S.S. Neo." A Kinichian stepped forward and looking at Ambassador Alexandria Josef "I'm Ambassador Itzel(Malayan meaning rainbow.) of the Kinichian Galactic Republic Empire(she then Shifted her Left arm to her other diplomatic Members and introduced a few of them.), Captain Ahau Chamahez(Malayan meaning Good health) and Commander Yum Kaax(Malayan meaning Guardian) of the Kinich Diplomatic Ship: Ixchel."

so begins the First contact meeting between the Kinichian and R.F.E. first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next few hours talking about negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. after 10 days of negotiations on December 7, 2167 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called the Kinichian Galactic Republic Empire and the Republic Federation Empire Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The R.F.E. agreed with the Kinichian Galactic Government that they won't colonize any star systems Northwest because the Kinchian Empire was expansion their Galactic Territory in that area. The R.F.E. would welcome any Kinichians that would migration to the R.F.E. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Kinichian's need to follow the R.F.E. Interstellar laws. the Kinichian and R.F.E. governments each agreed to have an ambassador to represent each others Galactic Governments.

* * *

March 12, 2169

 _over the years the both the Humans and Kinchian study each others Species to know each other better. the R.F.E. found out that the Kinichians were a race of humanoids similar to that of humans but few differences. as a R.F.E. scientists study a few Kinichian corpses(Male and female) by taking out a 4th Generation Packet sized Quantum Holographic Computer to scan the Kinichian corpses and they found that the Kinichian race is a highly developed Bipedal(meaning two arms and two legs) Predatory alien cat. as the R.F.E. scientists become to examine the Kinichian corpses and found some unique things about Kinchian Anatomy._

 _1st they found that the Kinichian have a thick layer of fare to protect them the cold. 2nd they found out that the Kinichians have 5 finger and 5 toes similar to a humans, however each of their finger and toe had hiding extended nails that could extend the nail 1/4 inch and has a sharp point to grab something went their very angry._ _they found the Kinichian Corpses revealed that they have a Muscle massive of 1 1/2x's that of a human meaning that the Kinichian could run faster, jump higher, and hit harder than Human could making them more Dangerous that a Human._

 _the R.F.E. scientists checked out the Kinichian eye and compared it to that of a humans and found some things similar. 1st the Kinichian eye is about 3/4 the size of a human eye, 2nd the Kinichian eye visual field is slighter wider that a human's at 190 degrees compared to humans are 180 degrees. their eye visual acuity is slighter better than that of a humans. they color vision is slightly worse that a humans. their eye can see slightly better than a human eye can see at a distance. their Eye's night vision is far better that a human meaning that they see better at night._

 _they checked out the kinichian ears and found out that their hearing is 3x's more powerful that a Humans but is extra sensitive to louder frequency's than a human ear is. they checked out the Kinichian sense of smell and found out that their sense of smell is 7x's stronger that a humans sense of smell. the Kinichian sense of taste is 2.5x's worse that a human's sense of taste but they concentrated with their much better sense of smell._

 _they found that the Kinichian skull and brain was 3/4 the size of a Human's, however they found that the Kinichian brain area for reasoning was a little primate to that then a humans meaning the Kinichian's were more aggressive and a little more slower at reasoning and abating to chance._ _the Kinichian brain however did have some extra Nervous in some area's of the to concentrate for some of the other short comings the brain had in some other areas like in the brains section for taste was less developed that the brain some concentrate with extra Nervous in the brain section for smelling making them better at smelling thing than humans. the brain had extra Nervous in the hearing section of the brain to give the Kinichian's superior hearing to that of a Human._

 _the R.F.E. scientists study the remaining Kinichian body functions and found out that they were similar to a humans. however the Kinichian Spinal bone structure was created to be more flexible than a human's meaning that the Kinichians could run on all 4's perfectly Horizon like a 4 legged animal Predator. the kinichian's reproductive systems were similar to humans reproductive systems. A kinichian female Reproductive system could support up to 4 children without a problem, it would take them 5.55 mouths to have their children. they have up to 4 breasts to feed their young. the Kinichian Male Reproductive system was similar to a human males. the R.F.E. concluded that both the Human race and the Kinichian races are compatible with each other._

 _The R.F.E. scientists took a blood sample from each of the Kinichian corpses and found that the Kinichian body of cellar decay rate was 3x's faster than that of a human's cellar decay rate(with the Life Extension L.E. scrum). this meaning that a member of the Kinichian Species could life a lifespan of 53.3 years to 80 before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 160-240 years(with the Life Extension or L.E. scrum)._


	4. Interstellar Community

Interstellar Community

the year is now September 15, 2169 and the R.F.E. is continuing to Explore and Expansion their Galactic Territory, they have a galactic Territory spread across a broad 3,500 light year Perimeter west and Southwest of Earth and have colonized or Terraformed over 65 other star system and have come in contact with 3 other Space faring Alien races in the Milky Way Galaxy. the 3 races that R.F.E. meet were the Luwian Galactic Republic, Sankritian Galactic Federation and the Hurrian Galactic Republic and have meet peaceful contact with them and have made Treaties.

when the R.F.E. meet the Luwian Galactic Republic on February 3, 2168 from a R.F.E. science vessel: U.S.S. Discovery checking out Kepler-1544b star system,(1,138 light years way to the North from Earth) that had signs of an advance space faring race. As they were approaching the star system Captain John Abraham to his 2nd in command Murphy Smith "Commander Smith drop us out of warp a light year way from the star system to not be detected any possible inhabits of this star system and begin scanning for any communication signals or warp dive signers if the star system has any signs of intelligence life." Commander Murphy Smith "Yes, sir."

 _Captain John Abraham Profile: Born on planet Astrapi in the city White Rock on April 14, 2135 into a family of 5. In 2152 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the F.I.N. academy to become a R.F.E. Naval Officer to protect those that can't protect themselves and to defend the R.F.E. from any Interstellar threat either Human or Alien that might try exterminate his Species: Mankind or any other Alien races That they made alliances with having taken save refuge._

 _Commander Murphy Smith Profile: Born on February 20, 2139 on the Planet Terra Nova in the city Shasta into a family of 2. In 2156 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the F.I.N. academy and become R.F.E. Galactic Navy officer to Protect others that can't Protect themselves and to defend the R.F.E. from any Interstellar threat either Human or Alien that might try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind or any other Alien Races that they have made Alliances with or having taken save refuge._

As they began to scan Kepler-1544b their scanners began to pick up Advance sub-space communications and Warp dive signers inside the system which meant that there is intelligence life inside Kepler-1544b. their scanners showed then that there was an alien Spacecraft about 3/4 of a light year away from them and is heading toward them at Warp 8 and would intercept them in a little more than 4 days and 6 1/2 hours. as Commander Murphy Smith continue his scans of Kepler-1544b he then saw on their ships communicate relay that they were received a message from the alien spacecraft.

Commander Murphy Smith to Captain John Abraham "Captain Abraham we're received an Audio message from the alien Spacecraft." Captain John Abraham "send thought the Universal translator to have the message translated and then let us hear their message on speaker and notify ambassador Sarah Marcos that we're being contacted and request her to come to the bridge." Commander Murphy Smith "Yes, sir." after a few seconds Commander Murphy Smith played the message "Unidentified alien spacecraft you have entered Luwian Republic space please identify yourselves." Ambassador Sarah Marcos to Commander Murphy Smith "Commander Smith open a Channel to the Luwian spaceship." Commander Murphy Smith "Yes, Mama, channel open." Ambassador Sarah Marcos "I'm Ambassador Sarah Marcos of the Republic Federation Empire ship U.S.S. Discovery. We meaning you no harm may we be granted to enter your Territory and to meet you in person."

 _Ambassador Sarah Marcos Profile: Born on Earth, New York City, U.S. on July 22, 2122 into a family of 6. In 2139 after Graduating from High school she decided to Join the R.F.E Diplomatic academy and become R.F.E. Ambassador to Negotiate territorial Disputes between R.F.E. states or colonies to not let R.F.E. Colonies or states go to war with each other dragging the R.F.E. into a state of Civil war; to make Trade agreements between R.F.E. Colonies or states; to make peaceful contact with other space faring alien races._

 _a few minutes later..._

the Luwian Spaceship "Permission granted, we will Escort you to a Rendezvous owner planet, however if you show any sign of aggression you'll be fired." Captain John Abraham "Understand." As the U.S.S. Discovery approached the planet and tried they tried to do a detailed scan of the planet's surface to see if the Luwian had colonized the planet. after a few minutes their scans detected a small Luwian Colony. as they were approaching Kepler-1544b Captain John Abraham and his bridge officers saw another Luwian starship coming to them which they thought might be the Luwian Diplomatic Ship with their Ambassador's to made contact with them.

so begins the First contact between the Luwian Republic Representatives and the R.F.E. first contact diplomats with each other for the next few hours talking about negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. after 2 weeks of negotiations on February 17, 2168 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called the Luwian Galactic Republic and the Republic Federation Empire Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The R.F.E. would welcome any Luwians that would migration to the R.F.E. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Luwian's need to follow the R.F.E. Interstellar laws. the Luwian and R.F.E. governments each agreed to have an ambassador to represent each others Galactic Governments.

* * *

when the R.F.E meet the Sankritian Galactic Federation on November 26, 2168 went a R.F.E. destroyer: U.S.S. Steven Hiller under the command of Commander Elizabeth Hiller made contract with an alien warship that was approaching the R.F.E. Star system: Gi Vromia system (3,445.76 light-years away to the northwest from earth) one of the R.F.E's newly colonize star system. As the alien warship was Approaching the Gi Vromia system Commander Elizabeth Hiller to her 2nd in command Lieutenant Commander Marcos Johnson "Lt. Commander Johnson, Raise shields, Bring all weapon systems, and send a message to Unidentified alien to please identify themselves, that they have entered into Republic Federation Empire or they will be eliminated." Commander Johnson "Yes, sir."

 _Commander Elizabeth Hiller Profile: Born on planet Nea Zoi in the city of New Melbourne on September 4, 2129 into a family of 4._ _In 2146 after Graduating from High school she decided to Join the F.I.N. academy and become R.F.E. Galactic Navy officer to Protect others that can't Protect themselves and to defend the R.F.E. from any Interstellar threat either Human or Alien that might try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind or any other Alien Races that they have made Alliances with or having taken save refuge._

 _Lt. Commander Marcos Johnson Profile: Born on April 15, 2133 on Earth in the city of Bismarck into a family of 3. In 2150 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the F.I.N. academy and become R.F.E. Galactic Navy officer to Protect others that can't Protect themselves and to defend the R.F.E. from any Interstellar threat either Human or Alien that might try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind or any other Alien Races that they have made Alliances with or having taken save refuge._

 _A few minutes later..._

Lt. Commander Marcos Johnson looked at the ships communicate relay and saw that they were received a message from the alien spacecraft. Lt. Commander Marcos Johnson to Captain Elizabeth Hiller "Captain Hiller we're received an Audio message from the alien Spacecraft." Captain John Hiller "send thought the Universal translator to have the message translated and then let us hear their message on speakers." Commander Daniel Murphy "Yes, sir." after a few seconds Commander Marcos Johnson played the message "I'm ambassador Mark Francisco of the Sanskritian Galactic Federation destroyer H.M.S. Wilson William, We meaning you no harm may we be granted to enter your territory and to meet you in person."

 _a few minutes later..._

Commander Elizabeth Hiller "Permission granted, we will Escort you to a Rendezvous Point owner planet, however if you show any sign of aggression you'll be fired." Sanskritian Ambassador Mark Francisco "Understand." As the H.M.S. Wilson William approached the R.F.E. planet they tried to do a detailed scan of the R.F.E. surface to see what type of species the R.F.E. were but their scans were deflect by the R.F.E. planetary defense grid that jammed all outside scans expect for their own. as they were approaching the R.F.E. Ambassador Mark Francisco and his bridge officers saw another R.F.E starship coming to them which they thought might be the R.F.E. Diplomatic Ship with their Ambassador's to made contact with them.

so begins the First contact meeting between the Sanskritians and R.F.E. first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next few hours talking about negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. after 5 days of negotiations on November 31, 2168 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called the Sanskritian Galactic Federation and the Republic Federation Empire Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The R.F.E. would welcome any Sanskritian's that would migration to the R.F.E. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Sanskritian's need to follow the R.F.E. Interstellar laws. the Sanskritians and R.F.E. governments each agreed to have an ambassador to represent each others Galactic Governments.

* * *

when the R.F.E. meet the Hurrian Galactic Republic on March 28, 2169 went a R.F.E. colonizing fleet and other Alien fleet were check checking out a star system(about 1,968.75 light years Southwest away from Earth) for possible colonization. As they were approaching the star system Captain Abraham Lee(commanding officer of the R.F.E. colonization fleet) to his 2nd in command Smith Daniels "Commander Daniels drop us out of warp a light year way from the star system to not be detected any possible inhabits of this star system and begin scanning for any communication signals or warp dive signers if the star system has any signs of intelligence life." Commander Murphy Smith "Yes, sir."

 _Captain Abraham Lee Profile: Born on planet Pnevma(Greek meaning spirit) in the city Mathai on April 14, 2130 into a family of 5. In 2147 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the F.I.N. academy to become a R.F.E. Naval Officer to protect those that can't protect themselves and to defend the R.F.E. from any Interstellar threat either Human or Alien that might try exterminate his Species: Mankind or any other Alien races That they made alliances with having taken save refuge._

 _Commander Smith Daniels Profile: Born on February 20, 2135 on the Planet Terra Nova in the city New Novachocha into a family of 5. In 2152 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the F.I.N. academy and become R.F.E. Galactic Navy officer to Protect others that can't Protect themselves and to defend the R.F.E. from any Interstellar threat either Human or Alien that might try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind or any other Alien Races that they have made Alliances with or having taken save refuge._

As they began to scan the star system their scanners began to pick up unknown alien ships coming out of sub-space inside the system. their scanners showed them that the alien fleet was about 3/4 of a light year away from them and is heading toward them at Warp 8 and would intercept them in a little more than 4 days and 6 1/2 hours. as Commander Murphy Smith continue his scans of the alien fleet and he saw on their ships communicate relay that they were received a message one of the alien spacecraft.

Commander Smith Daniels to Captain Abraham Lee "Captain Lee we're received an Audio message from one of the alien Spaceships." Captain Abraham Lee "send thought the Universal translator to have the message translated and then let us hear their message on speaker and notify ambassador Marcos Wilson that we're being contacted and request him to come to the bridge." Commander Smith Daniels "Yes, sir." after a few seconds Commander Smith Daniels played the message "Unidentified alien spacecraft you have entered the claim Galactic Territory of the Hurrian Galactic Republic please identify yourselves." Ambassador Marcos Wilson to Commander Smith Daniels "Commander Daniels open a Channel to the Hurrian spaceship that is contact us." Commander Smith Daniels "Yes, sir, channel open." Ambassador Marcos Wilson "I'm Ambassador Sarah Marcos of the Republic Federation Empire ship U.S.S. Explorer. We meaning you no harm may we be granted to enter your territory and to meet you in person."

 _Ambassador Marcos Wilson Profile: Born on Nea Zoi, in the city of Hill Valley on December 22, 2131 into a family of 6. In 2148 after Graduating from High school she decided to Join the R.F.E Diplomatic academy and become R.F.E. Ambassador to Negotiate territorial Disputes between R.F.E. states or colonies to not let R.F.E. Colonies or states go to war with each other dragging the R.F.E. into a state of Civil war; to make Trade agreements between R.F.E. Colonies or states; to make peaceful contact with other space faring alien races._

 _a few minutes later..._

the Hurrian Spaceship "Permission granted, we will Escort you to Rendezvous point under owner planet, however if you show any sign of aggression you'll be fired." Captain Abraham Lee "Understand." As the U.S.S. Explorer approached the planet and tried they tried to do a detailed scan of the planet's surface to see if the Hurrian's have colonized the planet. after a few minutes their scans detected a small Hurrian Colony. as they were approaching the planet Captain Abraham Lee and his bridge officers saw another Hurrian starship coming to them which they thought might be the Hurrian Diplomatic Ship with their Ambassador's to made contact with them.

so begins the First contact between the Hurrian Galactic Republic Representatives and the R.F.E. first contact diplomats with each other for the next few hours talking about negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. after 3 weeks of negotiations on April 18, 2169 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called the Hurrian Galactic Republic and the Republic Federation Empire Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The R.F.E. would welcome any Hurrian's that would migration to the R.F.E. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Hurrian's need to follow the R.F.E. Interstellar laws. the Hurrian and R.F.E. governments each agreed to have an ambassador to represent each others Galactic Governments.

* * *

April 18, 2170

 _over the next few months the both the Humans and Luwians study each others Species anatomy to know each other better. the R.F.E. found out that the Luwians were a race of humanoids similar to that of humans but few differences. as a R.F.E. scientists study a few Luwian corpses(Male and female) by taking out a 4th Generation Packet sized Quantum Holographic Computer to scan the Luwian corpses and they found that the Luwian race is a highly developed Bipedal(meaning two arms and two legs) Predatory alien Shark. as the R.F.E. scientists become to examine the Luwian corpses and found some unique things about Luwian Anatomy._

 _1st they found that the Luwian have a back fin on their back to help them glide better in the water, that they skin is tougher than human skin and that they have Gills similar to a fish be they found that the Luwian gills have found a way to adapt to breath Air outside of bodies of water. 2nd they found out that the Luwians Corpses cold blooded and that they couldn't stay in one place for long and that they needed to keep moving to maintain their body temperature or have a Body suit to Regulate their Body temperature. 3rd they found out that the Luwians have 3 fingers(including the Thumb) have and 3 toes instead of 5 fingers and 5 toes like humans. they found the Luwian Corpses revealed that they have a Muscle massive of 3x's that of a human meaning that the Luwians could run or swim faster and hit harder than Human could making them more Dangerous that a Human._

 _the R.F.E. scientists checked out the Luwian eye and compared it to that of a humans and found some things similar. 1st the Luwian eye is about 1 1/4x's the size of a human eye, 2nd the Luwian eye visual field is slighter wider that a human's at 190 degrees compared to humans are 180 degrees. their eye visual acuity is slighter better than that of a humans. they color vision is slightly worse that a humans. their eye can see slightly better than a human eye can see at a distance. their Eye's night vision is far better that a human meaning that they see better at night._

 _they checked out the Luwian ears but they were hear to find and found out that their hearing is 3x's more powerful that a Humans but is extra sensitive to louder frequency's than a human ear is. they checked out the Luwian sense of smell and found out that their sense of smell is 15x's stronger that a humans sense of smell, they could smell could pick up any type alien blood in their environment a track the alien life form a lot better that a human can. the Luwian sense of taste is different than a humans the Luwian taste is heavily contacted to their sense of smell and the ability to feel their environment around them to see if it was the right time to feed._

 _they found that the Luwian skull and brain was slightly bigger then a Human's. they found that the Luwian brain area for reasoning was a little more developed then a humans meaning the Luwian's were more reasonable and a little better at abating to chance. the Luwian brain however did have some extra Nervous in the brain sense area's to concentrate the brain like in their area of Hearing, Sight, Smell, Taste and tough getting the Luwian's superior in most areas compared to the Human Brain._

 _the R.F.E. scientists study the remaining Luwian body functions and found out that they were similar to a shark. however the Luwian Spinal bone structure was created to be more flexible than a human's meaning that the Luwian could swim more flexible like a Predatory Alien Shark. the Luwian's reproductive systems were similar to sharks reproductive systems. A Luwian female Reproductive system could support up to 50 children without a problem, it would take them 1 1/2 years to have their children. the Luwian Male Reproductive system was similar to an alien Shark males. the R.F.E. scientists concluded that both the Human race and the Luwian races weren't compatible with each other._

 _The R.F.E. scientists took a blood sample from each of the Luwian corpses and found that the Luwian body of cellar decay rate was 2x's faster than that of a human's cellar decay rate(with the Life Extension L.E. scrum). this meaning that a member of the Luwian Species could life a lifespan of 80 years to 120 before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 160-240 years(with the Life Extension or L.E. scrum)._

November 19, 2170

 _over the next few months both the Humans and Sanskirtians study each others Species anatomy to know each other better. the R.F.E. found out that the Sanskirtians were a race of humanoids similar to that of humans but few differences. as a R.F.E. scientists study a few Sanskirtian corpses(Male and female) by taking out a 5th Generation Packet sized Quantum Holographic Computer to scan the Sanskirtian corpses and they found that the Sanskirtian race is a highly developed Bipedal(meaning two arms and two legs) Ancient Predatory Dinosaur species. as the R.F.E. scientists become to examine the Sanskirtian corpses and found some unique things about Sanshirtian Anatomy._

 _1st they found that the Sanskirtians have a thick layer of very tough skin like leather but not a weak as human skin to protect them from the harsh environment of their home-world. 2nd that they were cool blooded and that they couldn't stay in one place for long and that they needed to keep moving to maintain their body temperature or have a body suit to Regulate their body Temperature. 3rd they found out that the Sanskirtian have 4 fingers(included the thumb) and 4 toes, however each of their finger and toe have extended nails that could extend the nail 1/4 inch and has a sharp point to grab something went their very angry. they found the Sanskirtian Corpses revealed that they have a Muscle massive of 2 1/2x's that of a human meaning that the Sanskirtians could run faster, jump higher, and hit harder than Human could making them more Dangerous that a Human._

 _the R.F.E. scientists checked out the Sanskirtian eye and compared it to that of a humans and found some things similar. 1st the Sanskirtian eye is about the same size of a human eye, 2nd the Sanshirtian eye visual field is the same as a human's at 180 degrees. their eye visual acuity is slightly worse than that of a humans. they color vision is slightly worse that a humans. their eye can see slightly better since the R.E.F. scientists found out that they have Binocular vision than a human eye can see at a distance. their Eye's night vision is about the same as a human's._

 _they checked out the Sanskirtian ears and found out that their hearing is 1 1/2'xs more powerful that a Humans but is extra sensitive to louder frequency's than a human ear is. they checked out the Sanskirtian sense of smell and found out that their sense of smell is 4x's stronger that a humans sense of smell. the Kinichian sense of taste is same as a human's sense of taste._

 _they found that the Sanskirtian skull and brain was 1 1/2x's the size of a Human's, however they found that the Sanskirtian brain area for reasoning was a far more Development then a humans meaning the Sanskirtian's were more reasoniable and abating to chance than humans. the Sanskirtian brain however did have some extra Nervous in the brain sections of smell, taste, sight, touch, and hearing making them better than Humans._

 _the R.F.E. scientists study the remaining Sanskirtian body functions and found out that they were similar to a Dinosaur. the Sanskirtian's reproductive systems were very different to a humans reproductive systems. A Sanskirtian female Reproductive system could support up to 10 children without a problem, it would take 1 mouth for their eggs to hatch. the Sanskirtian Male Reproductive system was very different to a human males. the R.F.E. scienists concluded that both the Human and the Sanskirtian races aren't compatible with each other._

 _The R.F.E. scientists took a blood sample from each of the sanskirtian corpses and found that the Sanskirtian body of cellar decay rate was the same as a human's cellar decay rate(with the Life Extension L.E. scrum). this meaning that a member of the Kinichian Species could life a lifespan of 160 years to 240 before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 160-240 years(with the Life Extension or L.E. scrum)._

February 28, 2171

 _over the years the both the Humans and Hurrians study each others Species anatomy to know each other better. the R.F.E. found out that the Hurrians were a race of humanoids similar to that of humans but few differences. as a R.F.E. scientists study a few Hurrian corpses(Male and female) by taking out a 5th Generation Packet sized Quantum Holographic Computer to scan the Hurrian corpses and they found that the Hurrian race is a highly developed Bipedal(meaning two arms and two legs) Predatory alien Bird. as the R.F.E. scientists become to examine the Hurrian corpses and found some unique things about Hurrian Anatomy._

 _1st they found that the Hurrian have a thick layer of Heathers to protect them and they were warm blooded. 2nd they found out that the Hurrians have 3 fingers and 3 toes, however each of their finger and toe had extended nails that could extend the nail 1/4 inch and has a sharp point to grab something went their very angry. they found the Hurrian Corpses revealed that they have a Muscle mass the same as a human meaning that the Hurrian could run, jump, and hit just as hard as a Human could making them Just as Dangerous as a Human._

 _the R.F.E. scientists checked out the Hurrian eye and compared it to that of a humans and found some things similar. 1st the Hurrian eye is about 3/4 the size of a human eye, 2nd the Kinichian eye visual field is the same as a human's at 180 degrees. their eye visual acuity is slighter better than that of a humans. they color vision is slightly worse that a humans. their eye can see slightly better than a human eye can see at a distance. their Eye's night vision is far better that a human meaning that they see better at night._

 _they checked out the Hurrian ears and found out that their hearing is a little more worse because their hearing focus on the smaller Frequency size of hearing that a Humans ear is. they checked out the Kinichian sense of smell and found out that their sense of smell is a little worse that a humans sense of smell. the Kinichian sense of taste is 2x's worse that a human's sense of taste._

 _they found that the Hurrian skull and brain was 7/8 the size of a Human's, however they found that the Hurrian brain area for reasoning was a little primate to that then a humans meaning the Hurrian's were more aggressive and a little more slower at reasoning and abating to chance. the Hurrian brain however did have some extra Nervous in some area's of the to concentrate for some of the other short comings the brain had in some other areas like in the brains section for taste was less developed that the brain some concentrate with extra Nervous in the brain section for sight making them better at spotting things better than a humans. the brain had extra Nervous in the hearing section of the brain to give the Hurrian's superior hearing to that of a Human._

 _the R.F.E. scientists study the remaining Hurrian body functions and found out that they were similar to Birds. the Hurrian's reproductive systems were very different to Human reproductive systems. A Hurrian female Reproductive system could support up to 8 children without a problem, it would take them 1 1/2 for their eggs to hatch mouths to have their children. the Hurrian Male Reproductive system was different to a human males. the R.F.E. scientists concluded that both the Human and the Hurrian races aren't compatible with each other._

 _The R.F.E. scientists took a blood sample from each of the Hurrian corpses and found that the Hurrian body of cellar decay rate was 1.5x's slower than that of a human's cellar decay rate(with the Life Extension L.E. scrum). this meaning that a member of the Hurrian Species could life a lifespan of 240 years to 360 years before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 160-240 years(with the Life Extension or L.E. scrum)._


	5. New Technology II

New Technology

the date is now June 12, 2175, it has been over 130 years sense the R.F.E. wars with the Skotadian Imperial Empire. over the past 130 years the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have designed their latest Galactic Starships and have invented new technology. the R.F.E. has colonized or Terraformed over 66 other star system planets spread across over a broad 3,500 light year territory perimeter toward the northwest and southwest part of the Milky Way.

In Late October 2169, the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have Development Medical Immune system Tank Capsule technology. the Technology worked by filling the Medical Tank Capsule with some Medical liquid to that would stabilize the Patients condition. they then would scan the Patient to see what is wrong like if their Patients Immune system is Malfunctioning and not response to well to medical treat than they would either slowly replace their Malfunctioning Immune with a new Immune system that is design to interact their Species body or could Replace their Malfunctioning Immune System with a Enhance Immune system that their species body could interact to fight off Cancer or Disease better.

as of Late May 2170, the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have design and create their 5th generation Quantum computer holographic technology. they create to versions one packet size Quantum Computer Holographic Technology for the R.F.E. Public to use and a Massive version for the R.F.E. military to use on a massive scale to create holographic simulations for the F.I.N. to use in war games. the holograms the 5th generation computer Holography technology were complex like it could project a 3d image of the human body and show the layers of the human like the skin, organs, and skeleton is detail. however there was a down side the 5th generation Quantum computer holographic technology Imaging Matrix was last a nearly 3 days and 16 hours before it burned out without a cool down time. they give the 5th generation Quantum Computer holographic Technology to the R.F.E. government to begin massive produce the 1st Generation Quantum Computer holographic Technology to the Public and for their Military to use.

In the field of computer Artificial Intelligence the R.F.E. have finally had a break thought and have create Mankind's 1st Quantum Computer A.I. from a R.F.E. scientist named James Wilson who has for the pasted 75 years trying to find a powerful enough computer system to begin designed an A.I. program that he named Eve that has the potential to become a very complex A.I. that could learn and could understand how a person or people felt and how to respect life.

Finally in Mid April of 2169 he finally had a break though and found a 5th generation Quantum Computer about the size of a Laptop with enough hard dive space. He Programmed EVE with the Ability to defend herself from someone that might harm her, her program can't kill the person but can only sent a massive electoral shock that would Stun or knock out the person that tried to harm her. He installed a new program code into Eve Program that told her that in conflict that she can kill another living thing that tried to kill another living being without probable cause to end the war and to bring peace. the code said to Eve that during peace time the code would be deactivated itself so not to cause her to kill someone that was killing others that was the Law in forces job. he give a copy of Eve to the R.F.E. government to begin producing assist A.I.'s to the Public and to the Military.

 _James Wilson Profile: Born on planet Terra Prime in the city New Sydney on October 14, 2074 into a family of 4. In 2091 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the R.F.E. Galactic Science academy to become a R.F.E. Computer scientist and Programmer to develop new Powerful computer for the R.F.E. to in their Galactic starships and over the years he has become one of the R.F.E.'s best scientists in Computers development Molecular computers among others._

In Late November of 2169 the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have designed mankind first generation Anti-matter generator about the size of car to generate huge amounts of energy. the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have designed inside the anti-matter generator a huge magnetic field containment unit to store and contain the Anti-matter from Matter to not cause a massive explosion that could kill million or billions of living beings. the Anti-matter generator worked by having one atom size of anti-matter to combine with matter in the Containment unit to stabilize the explosion to not let it get out of control. in Theory the R.F.E. scientists and engineers said that the anti-matter generator could easily produce enough control energy equal to that of 10 Fusion Reactors(similar to the sun). they give the Anti-matter generator to the R.F.E. government to begin massive produce Anti-matter Generators to replace Fusion reactors on their planets and starships.

* * *

In the Mid April of 2170, the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have designed the 7th generation Colonization class ship Called the Wernher Von Braun class or the JB-695G to use in transporting Massive Amounts of Colonists to seed other planets or Star systems for mankind inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system. they said that it would take 72.2256 years to have a JB-695G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a JB-695G ready for service. the JB-695G is 52,399.6343 meters in length, 17,466.544 meters in width and 980.1 meters in height/depth. the JB-695G would have a crew of 38,487 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry up to 79,376 Passengers to other planets of Star systems to Colonize. the JB-695G is powered by 2 anti-matter reactors and 20 Massive fusion Reactors as Auxiliary Reactors to power its advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the JB-695G has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew and passengers. the JB-695E defenses were an R.F.E. Capital shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 7,157 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

The JB-695G would have 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 181 Capital Sub-light Engines and 10,732 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the JB-695G Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 843 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the ship inside a planets atmosphere and the latest warp dive. The JB-695G has 4 massive and a medium spacecraft hangers that can carry 709 T-Rex-306F fighter spacecraft interceptors and 91 scout ships to defend the ship from an enemy attack. they give the Wernher Von Braun Class or the JB-695G Prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin mass production 7th generation colonization ships to colonize other planets in their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In mid August of 2170, the R.F.E. Scientists and engineers have designed their 9th generation Capital ship shield generation technology. they said in theory that the 9th generation Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft 25% stronger than the 8th generation capital ship shield generation technology to take 76 Capital ship-to-ship laser cannon hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing 6th generation ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 67.34% and still could more of a pounding. they give the 9th generation Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin producing the 9th generation Capital ship shield Generation defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft from other interstellar threats.

In late January of 2171, the R.F.E. Scientists and engineers have designed the 9th generation interstellar Scout ships and cargo ships called the Andromeda class Scout ship or the X-212I Class and the Ronald William Class cargo ship or the R-936I class. they said that it would take 1.415 months to have a X-212I constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have X-212I ready for service. The X-212I is a lot larger than it's Previous class, the X-212G is 1014.8914 meters in length, 152.2032 meters in width and 79.86 meters in height/depth. the X-212I would have a crew of 685 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 1,368 passengers. the X-212I is powered by a single anti-matter Reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

the X-212I has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the X-212I defenses were the latest R.F.E. Capital shield generator to generate powerful shields and 120 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the X-212I armaments: 76 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The X-212I would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 326 thrusters (to move the X-212I Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 23 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship inside a planets atmosphere, and 3rd the latest Warp dive. they give the Andromeda class or the X-212I Prototype to begin mass production X-212I's scout ships to defend against any Human interstellar or Alien capital ships or from any other interstellar threat.

The Ronald William Class cargo ship or R-936I would be the 9th generation Interstellar Cargo ship. they said that it would Nearly take 3.957 years to have a R-936I constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a R-936H ready for service. The R-936I larger than it Previous class, the R-936I is 4,600.4766 meters in length, 181.863 meters in width and 200.0493 meters in height/depth. the R-936G would have a crew of 2,365 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 591,364 tons of cargo. the R-936I is powered by an Anti-matter Reactor and 5 Massive fusion Reactors as auxiliary reactors to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. the R-936I has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the R-936I defenses were the latest R.F.E. Capital shield generator to generate powerful shields and 472 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The R-936G would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 12 Capital Sub-light Engines and 652 thrusters (to move the R-936I Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 53 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. they give the Ronald William class or the R-936I cargo ship Prototype to begin mass production 9th generation cargo ships to go along with X-212I Scout ships in set up Military Bases or to set up Colonies on other planet.

In mid February of 2167, the R.F.E. Scientists and engineers have designed their 8th Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor called the T-Rex-306H Fighter interceptor. The T-Rex-306H is a little larger than the T-Rex-306G fighter spacecraft Interceptor class, it is 46.1208 meters in length, 32.67 meters in width and 7.05 meters in height. the T-Rex-306H would have 2 pilots to operation the fighter(a Pilot and co-pilot). the T-Rex-306H is powered by 2 Miniature fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. the T-Rex-306H armaments were 4 Miniature anti-spacecraft laser turrets, 18 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 8 traditional Air-to-Air Missile (to use in Planetary battles) and 8 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles(to use in Planetary battles). The T-Rex-306G would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. the T-Rex-306G would have 25 Maneuvering Thrusters(7 to 8 thrusters on each wing and 9 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right,left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to do space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the T-Rex-306H Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the T-Rex-306H Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to replace the T-Rex-306G to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

In late May of the same year the R.F.E. Scientists and engineers have design their 8th Generation Interstellar Bomber called the Velo-201H Bomber. The Velo-201H is a little larger the Velo-201G Bomber, it is 105.42554 meters in length, 39.3921 meters in width and 17.4361 meters in height. the Velo-201H would have crew of 4 to operation the Velo-201H(pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the Velo-201H is powered by 2 Miniature fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. the Velo-201H armaments be 18 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 8 traditional Air-to-Air Missiles (to use in Planetary battles), 8 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles (to use in Planetary battles) and 20 Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the Velo-201H defenses would be the latest Fighter-spacecraft shield generator to generation defensive shields to protect it from enemy fire. The Velo-201H would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. the Velo-201H would have 23 Maneuvering Thrusters(7 to 8 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right,left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the Velo-201H Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the 8th Generation Interstellar bomber to replace the Velo-201G to attack any Human Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

in Early August of 2168, the R.F.E. Scientists and engineers have designed 9th generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system. they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can were powerful enough to drain the protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft with 9th generation shield generation technology by 2.66% for every shot. they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 30 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 79.8% and still could take more of a pounding. (if a 2nd generation capital ship shield generation was firing on with a 9th generation capital ship-to-ship cannon each shot would drain the shield strength by 16.14%). they give the 9th generation Capital ship-to-ship laser Cannon Technology Prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin producing of 9th generation Ship-to-ship laser cannon system Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Skotadian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

in Mid April of 2169, the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have designed the 10th generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the 10th fighter-Spacecraft Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around a object strong to take 39 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing a Anti-spacecraft turret 39 times to see if the shields would hold for 39 shots and it. they give the 10th generation Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology Prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin producing 10th generation Military Defense Advance fighter spacecraft Shield generation Technology to give their T-Rex 306F Fighter-spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201F bomber's a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar fight-spacecraft like the Skotadian Fighters.

In Late July of 2168, the R.F.E. scientists and engineers have developed their latest Generation warp dive technology called the Warp dive XIII(13).they said in theory that their XIII generation warp dive technology can warp space around a spacecraft 4096x's the speed of Light(meaning that it would take an interstellar spacecraft about 24.414065 years to travel across the Milky way galaxy) working around the E=MC2 equation to travel around the universe faster and their own terraforming technology. they tested the Warp dive by have a Volunteer X-212F scout ship and crew to test the Warp dive.

the Crew of a Scout ship: USS Saratoga under the command of Captain Josef Williams Volunteer to test the Warp dive XIII. they installed the Warp dive technology into the X-212F scout ship and have the scout ship go to from the Terra Solar system to Gi Vromia Star system by using the Warp dive technology to see if their theory was proofed. they went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Commander Daniel Jacobs of the Scout ship put in the course of Gi Vromia Star system and Activate the Warp dive XIII. _  
_

307.05625 days later the USS Saratoga came out of sub-space and Lieutenant Daniel Jacobs checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled 3447.76 light years in 307.056525 days. they contacted the R.F.E scientists and engineers at Terra Solar system and told that the warp dive XIII worked. the USS Saratoga return to Earth by using its warp dive XIII and the R.F.E scientists and engineers gave the their warp dive XIII prototype to the R.F.E. government to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar starships to have a Warp dive XIII to travel around the universe.

* * *

In May of 2172 they have designed the 9th generation Patrol ship called the Apollo Class or the TW-425I, they said that it would take a little more than 12.54 years to have a TW-425I constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a TW-425I ready for service. The TW-425I is a lot larger than the R.F.E. R-936I cargo ship class. the TW-425I is 9,305.4190 meters in length, 1,961.8275 meters in width and 322.7433 meters in height/depth. the TW-425I would have a crew of 2,950 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the TW-425I is powered by an Anti-matter reactor and 4 Massive fusion Reactors as Auxiliary to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems.

the TW-425I has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the TW-425I defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.138 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 1,229 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the TW-425I armaments: 75 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles, and 4 Ship-to-ship cannons. The TW-425I would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 17 Capital Sub-light Engines and 1,691 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the TW-425I Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 197 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest Warp dive. a massive sized spacecraft hanger and a small spacecraft hanger that can carry 83 T-Rex-306G fighter spacecraft interceptors and 8 scout ship. they give the Apollo class Patrol ship or the TW-425I Prototype to begin mass production the TW-425I interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In October of the same year they have designed the 9th generation Interstellar Frigate called the Defiance class or the UR-145I, they said that it would take 30.6493 years to have a UR-145I constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a UR-145I ready for service. The UR-145I is larger than the R.F.E. TW-425I class. the UR-145I is 17,212.5 meters in length, 3,442.5 meters in width and 346.5 meters in height/depth. the UR-145I would have a crew of 13,750 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the UR-145G is powered by 2 Anti-matter Reactors and 18 Massive fusion Reactors as Auxiliary to power its advance weapons, defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the UR-145I has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the UR-145I defenses were an R.F.E. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.474 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 445 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the UR-145I armaments: 14 Capital ship-to-ship cannon and 224 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The UR-145I would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 57 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,912 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the UR-145I Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 141 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. 2 massive spacecraft hangers that can carry 213 T-Rex-306H fighter spacecraft interceptors and 28 scout ships. they give the Defiance class Frigate or the UR-145I Prototype to begin mass production the UR-145I interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

* * *

In mid January of 2173 they have designed the 7th generation destroyer called the Alex Daniels Class or the SY-825I, they said that it would take 31.07 years to have a SY-825GI constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a SY-825I ready for service. The SY-825I is larger than the R.F.E. UR-145I class. the SY-825I is 28.245.125 meters in length, 5,660.5085 meters in width and 472.505 meters in height/depth. the SY-825I would have a crew of 30,141 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the SY-825I is powered by 3 Anti-matter Reactors and 28 Massive fusion Reactors as Auxiliary to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. the SY-825I has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the SY-825I defenses were an R.F.E. Capital ship shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.67 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 3,123 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

the SY-825I armaments: 34 ship-to-ship cannons and 300 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The SY-825I would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 102 Capital Sub-light Engines and 5,091 thrusters (to move the SY-825I Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 254 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. 2 Massive spacecraft hanger and a Medium spacecraft Hangers that can carry 339 T-Rex-306H fighter spacecraft interceptors and 51 scout ships. they give the Alex Daniels class destroyer or the SY-825I Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 9th interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Early March of the same year they have designed the 9th generation Cruiser called the Jacob Abraham Class or the YP-912I, they said that it would take 34.74 years to have a YP-912G constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a YP-912I ready for service. The YP-912I is larger than the R.F.E. SY-825I class. the YP-912I is 28,245.9375 meters in length, 5,660.5085 meters in width and 472.505 meters in height/depth. the YP-912G would have a crew of 38,139 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the YP-912I is powered by 3 Anti-matter Reactors and 28 Massive fusion Reactors as Auxiliary to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the YP-912I has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the YP-912I defenses were an R.F.E. Capital ship shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.877 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 4,156 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the YP-912G armaments: 51 ship-to-ship cannons and 400 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The YP-912I would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 101 Capital Sub-light Engines and 5,068 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the YP-912I Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 253 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. 2 Massive spacecraft hanger and a medium spacecraft hangers that can carry 339 T-Rex-306H fighter spacecraft interceptors and 51 scout ships. they give the Jacob Abraham Class Cruiser or the YP-912I Prototype to begin mass production the YP-912I interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In late may of the same year they have designed the 9th generation battleship called the Terra Nova class or the GR-245I, they said that it would take 68.67 years to have a Terra Nova class battleship or GR-245I constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a GR-245I ready for service. The GR-245I is larger than the R.F.E. YP-912I class; the GR-245I is 51.602.52152 meters in length, 10,320.504 meters in width and 862.408 meters in height/depth. The GR-245I would have a crew of 51,927 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the GR-245I is powered by 28 Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the GR-245I has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the GR-245I defenses were an R.F.E. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 6,802 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

the GR-245I armaments: 68 ship-to-ship cannon and 200 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The GR-245I would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 204 Capital Sub-light Engines and 10,202 Maneuvering thrusters (to move the GR-245I Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 120 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive. 4 Massive and a small sized spacecraft hangers that can carry 595 T-Rex-306H fighter spacecraft interceptors and 85 scout ships. They give Terra Nova Class Battleship or the GR-245I Prototype to begin mass production GR-245I interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Mid February of 2174 they have designed the 9th generation spacecraft carrier called the Steven Hiller spacecraft carrier class or the QT-183I, they said that it would take 45.66 years to have a QT-183I constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a QT-183I ready for service. The QT-183I is larger than the R.F.E. GR-245I class; the QT-183I is 27,652.943 meters in length, 5,530.588 meters in width and 862.488 meters in height/depth. the QT-183G would have a crew of 34,443 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the QT-183I is powered by an Anti-matter Reactor and 6 Massive fusion Reactors as Auxiliary to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the QT-183I has an Auxiliary bridge control, a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the QT-183I defenses were an R.F.E. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 3,526 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the QT-183I armaments: 9 single ship-to-ship cannon and 225 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The QT-183I would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 98 Capital Sub-light Engines and 5,703 maneuvering thrusters (to move the QT-183I Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 303 traditional supersonic Jet engines to move the ship inside a planets atmosphere, and 3rd the latest warp dive. the ship would have 41 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry 5,728 T-Rex-306H fighter spacecraft interceptors, 1,433 Velo-201H and 795 scout ships. they give the Steven Hiller spacecraft carrier Class or the QT-183I Prototype to begin mass production of the QT-183I interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

the R.F.E. Galactic Fleet is made up over 2,195 of the Latest 8th and 9th generation Interstellar ships: 335 X-212I's, 1,007 of the R-936I's, 159 of the TW-425H's, 146 of the UR-145H's, 174 of the SY-825H's, 196 of the YP-912H's, 94 of the GR-245H's, 84 of the QT-183H's and 420 JB-695D's along with over 123,075 T-Rex-306H fighter spacecraft interceptors and 58,500 Velo-201H bombers. the F.I.N. have across their Galactic Territory Planetary fighter forces made of over 112,500 T-Rex-306H fighter spacecraft interceptors and 37,500 Velo-201H Bombers to defend the R.F.E. Planets and Colonizes from any Human, Alien or any other Interstellar threat.

the R.F.E. ground forces across their Galactic Territory over have 46.266 million troops, 462,667 advance tanks and 231,333 artillery Pieces along with the most advance Firearms their I.R.D.P. facilities can Produce to protect their interstellar Territory. Each Colonized Planet has 120 Planetary ship-to-ship laser cannons and 600 Planetary missile Silos and over 150,000 Advance Anti-spacecraft Laser turret defenses and 3,800 advance Mobile missile Launchers to launch advance missiles to protect the their Planet Civilization and city's from human or Interstellar Spacecraft that might try to attack any of their Planets.

the F.I.N. has over 13 defensive fleets in their Interstellar Territory under the Command of Admiral Chief of F.I.N. operations, Admiral Daniel Alexander. each of the Defensive fleets are made up of over 23 to 24 of the X-212I's, 71 R-936I, 12 of the TW-425H's, 10 of the UR-145H's, 12 of the SY-825H's, 14 of the YP-912H's, 7 of the GR-245H's and 6 of the QT-183H's along with over 15,095 T-Rex-306H fighter spacecraft interceptors and 6,750 Velo-201H Bombers.


End file.
